In Front of Your Eyes
by heart2handgun
Summary: What if what you've always been looking for was right in front of you the entire time? Would you go to what you're used to or something new? CHAPTERS 4 POSTED 114
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In Front of Your Eyes  
**Author: **Lysi a.k.a. Heart2Handgun  
**Rating:** T  
**Category:** Romance, Drama  
**Pairings:** None at the Moment  
**Summary: **What if what you've always been looking for was right in front of you the entire time? Would you go to what you're used to or something new?  
**Disclaimer:** I own Elannah and anyone you don't recognize  
**Author's Note: **I really like this story idea and I hope you guys too XD

* * *

**Chapter One  
Chronicles of Life & Death**

* * *

Elannah Agnello leaned back against the wall, taking a long drag of her Camel cigarette. She lets out a deep breath afterwards and looks out over the San Diego scenery. "Those things'll kill ya, y'know?" 

Elly turns her head to the side to see her best friend, Randy Orton, standing in the doorway of her hotel room, leading out onto the balcony. "I'm still alive aren't I?" Randy shrugs and walks over towards the railing. He leans back against it and watches Elannah place the cigarette back to her lips and take another drag. She watches the smoke in the lights illuminating the night sky. "What was that shrug for?"

"Lannah, you know I love 'ya. " She raises her eyebrowd as she crosses her left leg over her right in front of her as her back is pressed against the cold brick. "Lately, you haven't been yourself. You aren't the same Elannah I've known for 15 years. The same girl I know and love; who really isn't a girl anymore."

"With the given circumstances," She licks her lips and leans her head back against the wall, letting her right hand, which is holding her cigarette, fall down by her leg, "I'm kinda surprised I haven't changed more than this." She takes one more drag before tossing the cigarette onto the large ashtray on the table to her right.

She purses her lips together as she looks away from Randy to the scenery once again. Randy watches a small smile tug at her lips. He turns to looks out at the scenery as well. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Mhmm." She looks down at her attire, a white wife-beater and baggy black plaid pajama pants, as her messy bun bounces off of the top of her head each time she moves it. "We should probably get ready for tonight, huh?"

Randy checks out what he's wearing; a gray dress shirt and a pair of jeans. "I think I'm good, but you need to go get ready, Lan."

She shrugs and pushes off the wall. "Yeah, I do look like crap." Randy leans in her direction and takes her hand in his.

Elannah turns to face him as she raises an eyebrow. "You don't look like crap, Lannah." She shrugs and rolls her eyes at Randy for good measure. "I'm just not used to going out partying with you when you don't look flashy. You've been like that since high school, Ellah."

She shrugs and walks by Randy into her hotel room and straight over to her suitcase. Randy follows her inside and lays out on her bed, watching her sift though the bag. She pulls out a pair of dark denim jeans, a black and gray sequined belt with a black tank top with the word "Diva" in silver lettering. She slips her sweatpants off and stands in the middle of her hotel room in just her wife beater and a black thong.

"I'm still here, y'know?"

Elannah turns to him and shrugs. "It's not the first time you've seen me without pants on, Orton."

A smirk crosses Randy's lips as he lays back even more. "And hopefully this isn't the last time." Ellah shudders a little it as she slips on her jeans. She takes off her wife beater and slips on her top. "I'm only kidding, El."

"Ya better be. That's kinda creepy." She takes down her hair and shakes it out, letting the brown, blonde and red layers cascade over her shoulders. "Give me a few minutes to do my hair and make up and we can go." Ramdu mpds as Elly walks into the bathroom.

* * *

"It's about time." Elannah gives John Cena a fake smile as they walk up to him. She gives him a hug before walking outside into the crisp late April weather. "If you guys were on time, I wouldn't be missing the lovely ladies right now." 

"Well Johnny, you might be missing them, but they aren't missing you." Randy sticks his hand out for Elly as she gives him a high five as the three continue down the street to the club.

John wraps his arm around her pulls her over towards him. He gives her a quick kiss on her temple before she laughs and pushes him away. "That's what you think, Lan." She sticks her tongue out at him as they reach the club they're meeting their friends at.

They show the bouncer their ID's quickly before walking in. Elannah spots Trish Stratus standing by the bar ordering drinks. El runs over towards her and gives her a huge hug. "Hey girlie."

"Lannah, you finally got here." Trish pushes away from the bar and gives Elannah a tight hug. "Where are the two stooges?"

"Randy's at the table." Elannah looks away from Trish for a second to find John. "And Johnny-boy is--" She stands on her tippy toes before letting out a sigh. "--running lame pick up lines to that poor blonde in the corner."

Trish looks over to where Elly's pointing. "That 'poor blonde' is falling for every single one of them and getting even more giddy by the second."

Trish puts her money down on the counter as Elly smirks and leans over towards the bartender. "Strawberry daquiri." She lays her money out as well as he nods and starts making her drink.

"So what was taking you and Orton so long to get here?"

"He was giving me the lecture on how cigarettes are gunna kill me, leading into the part where I'm partially dead because I'm not the same person I was a few months ago."

"Not to sound like I'm sidin' with him," the bartender places Elly's drink down as she slides the money over to him with a smile on her face. "but you've changed alot, El. I'm not saying for the worst though."

"I know I have, but as I told Randy, with what' s happened recently, everything has been downhill and very different in my life."

Trish nods as they start to walk away from the bar towards the corner table. When they get there, they see everyone sitting in the rounded booth, talking and drinking. Trish places the tray down on the table, and watches as everyone grabs their drinks. "Hun, I understand, don't worry. I get it, only 'cause Joey never deserved you."

"Thanks for saying that, Trisha, but he deserves better than me." Trish opens her mouth to say something as Elannah shakes her head. "No, he does. I'm on the road almost 320 days of the year, and whenever I was home, he never was able to."

Trish slowly nods as Elly shrugs. "Yeah, you have a point." She grabs Elly by the arm as they walk back over to the bar. "But if that's the truth, how did it work for a year before?" Ellah shrugs and takes a sip of her drink as they find two empty seats at the bar. "And that wasn't the healthiest relationship."

"Well, I know that, seeing as though you like to rub it in my face that my ex-boyfriend was a jackass." Trish reaches her hand over and places it on top of Elannah's.

Trish takes a sip of her drink to finish it off. "I'm sorry hun. It's just that for a while right after you two broke up, I thought you still wanted to get back together with him and I needed to make sure you wouldn't." Elly slowly nods as she takes another sip of her drink. "I'm gunna head to the bathroom, wanna meet back at the table?"

Lannah nods as she downs the rest of her drink and orders another. She pays for it before walking back over to the table and slips in the booth next to Randy. Randy wraps his arm around her shoulders as she smirks over at him. Elly looks around the table and sees Dave Bautista sitting somewhat across from her. Elannah smiles over at him as cracks a tiny smile. She turns her head to Randy and cups his ear in her hands as she leans over and whispers to him. "Did Dave end up gettin' that divorce?"

Randy shrugs as Elly removes her hands. He turns his head to face her, so he's facing away from the table with his lips next to her ear. "Even though he's my best friend, I'm not too sure." Randy turns to see her expression, which is pretty neutral as she turns to watch him place his lips back in the direction of her ear. "From what he's told me, him and Ang aren't even living together whenever he's home." She nods and reaches for her drink. Randy watches her as she turns back to him, with the straw in between her lips, and her eyebrow cocked. "Why, what's up?"

After taking a sip, she lets go of the straw, letting it fall completely back into the glass. "Just curious with the way he's been looking at me." She watches him place his beer bottle to his lips and take a sip of his drink."Even if they are done, doesn't mean I'd jump into anything with him, I just broke up with Joey."

"I know, but watch out with him, 'cuz I'm not too sure about Ang."

"Thanks for the tip, Orton." She smiles over at him before retuning to her drink. And the staring contest with Dave.

* * *

She watches Dave pull a pen out of his pocket and grab a cocktail napkin. About 20 seconds later, a folded napkin is placed in front of her drink by Amy Dumas, who's sitting in Adam Copeland's lap. Elly raises her eyebrow as she grabs the napkin and opens it. 

_Want some real fun? Meet me at the bar in 2 minutes. Don't make me wait. --D.B._

She looks up for a second and sees Dave excusing himself to go get a drink. He turns to look at Elly as she just smiles over at him and adds a slight nod.

* * *

Elly walks over to where Dave is seated at the bar wiht a slight smile on her face. He smirks when he sees her and points to an empty barseat next to him. She walks over and and takes a seat next to him. When she does, she notices about 10 shot glasses lined up in front of her. 

His smirk grows as he sees her eyes light up. He pushes one towards her and grabs one for himself. They clink their glasses together and down the two shots. The pair continues until they've downed all ten together. "Get on the bar." Elly raises her eyebrow as Dave gives her a sympathetic smile. "Body shot." Elly shakes her head left and right. "For me?"

Elly continues to shake her head as Dave tried to pout. "No I don't do body shots. No matter how much you pout or try to get me drunk, it won't happen in a public place."

"Then, let's go dance." Elly gives up and shrugs as Dave entends his hand for her, which she takes. Dave leads her out to the dance floor, and stops them in the middle of the floor. Dave places his hands on her hips as she leans back against him, grinding with him. She rests her hands on his as they sway back and forth to the music. "You look pretty hott tonight, Elly."

She turns around to face him, but still in his grasp. "Didn't you ever hear women wanna be told they're pretty or beautiful, not hott or sexy?"

"Just statin' the facts, babe." She watches him closely especially the corner of his lips turn for a smirk. He moves his hands up and down her back, before placing one on the back of her neck and slowly bringing it over to her chin. He rests his hand under her chin before crashing his lips onto hers. They fight for control, as Dave runs his tongue over her lips.

After emitting a soft moan onto his lips, she surrenders and grants access into her mouth as his tongue darts right in. Her arms slowly wrap around his neck as she leans up on her tippy toes to make it a little easier. And with just one mind blowing kiss, Elannah's world suddenly came crashing down around her. All over again.

**

* * *

Chapter Done.**

What do you guys n girls think? Of course I'm gunna continue. I have so much planned for this story. I love it. I have four or five more chapters written, so stay tuned. Don't forget to review..

Music: "let it roll" secondhand serenade  
Drink/Food: coke c2 / nothing  
Time: 11.40 pm.. haha i have a final in 13 hours lol  
Date: june 15th

-Lys aka Heart2Handgun


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings:** Dave/Elannah  
**Author's Note: **pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Elannah and anyone you don't recognize.**  
Thank You's:  
**_None :(

* * *

_

**Chapter Two  
"Couple's First Photo-Op"

* * *

**"David, get up!" Elly pulls her pillow over to her and tried hitting Dave with it to wake him up. He slowly stirs in his sleep but relaxes his face to show he's still sleeping. "Dave, I wanna get a hug and a kiss before I leave seeing as though I won't see you for a good 2 and a half weeks." 

He rolls onto his back as Elly lets out a sigh and climbs onto the bed. She scoots over next to him and lifts her leg over him so she's straddling his waist. "See, I told you you'd want sex." Elly narrows her hazel eyes at him as she goes to get off of his lap, but he hold onto her waist to stop her. "I'm just kiddin' with you. Relax, sweetheart."

She slowly lays her head down on his chest as he rubs his hands up and down her sides. A soft sigh escapes her gloss covered lips as she listens to Dave's heartbeat next to her ear. "I don't wanna leave."

"Then don't."

"I wish it was that easy, Dave." A small smile crosses her lips as she rolls off of him and lays next to him on the bed, with her eyes closed, and head on his pillow. "I have to be in Miami by tonight for some club openin' and then we're recordin' for the new album tomorrow."

He rolls onto his side to face her, as his arm wraps around her waist, playing with the back of her tank top. "How 'bout I go with you?"

A bright smile lightens her face as she reopens her eyes. "Are you serious?" When he nods she places her head back on the pillow. "I'd like that." He reaches over and takes her hand.

"Anything for my girl." She rolls her eyes at the lame remark.

She sits up and looks over her shoulder at Dave. "We have to get going then, Davey."

He sighs and sits up before leaning over and kissing the back of her shoulder. "And if you have a hotel room, just blow it off. We'll stay at my Miami home."

"If it's not a problem."

"Not at all, babe, don't worry," he says before giving her a warm smile which she returns.

Elly lets out a small yawn as Dave reaches over and takes her hand. "We have to get going. My pilot isn't a huge fan of waiting," she says before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"If he's your own private pilot, why does he care? _You _pay _him_."

She shrugs and lets goes of his hand as she pushes off of the bed. Elly looks over her shoulder to Dave, and sees him leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed, looking like he's sleeping. "David, please get your ass out of bed!"

He slowly opens his eyes and smiles over at Elly. "That started off so nice, and turned pretty sour."

She slowly raises her eyebrow as a smirk crosses her lips. "What can I say? I have a way with words." She fixes her jeans as she walks over to her suitcases and pulls them towards the door. Elly rolls her eyes at Dave as she leans back against the wall, watching him slowly get out of bed.

* * *

Elannah pulls down her St. Louis Cardinals hat over her eyes even more as she follows Dave by the hand out of the airport, with staff members carrying their bags for them. 

They walk over to Elly's awaiting limo, as the driver opens the door for them. Dave lets Elannah in first as she smiles and slides in, with Dave right behind her. She cuddles up next to him as he wraps his arm around her. "So what time is your club appearance tonight?"

"I have to be there at 10, I think."

"You think," he asked, adding a slight laugh.

"Fuck if I know," she said as she shrugged. "I have people to remember these types of things for me."

"Fair enough." Dave adds as Elly nods and rests her head back against his chest. He runs his hand idly through her hair.

A small smile crosses Elly's face. "Don't get too attached to the length." Dave raises her eyebrow as her smile turns into a smirk. "Extensions," she states as Dave just nods and rests his chin on her shoulder before tightening his grip on her waist. "How long have you lived in Miami?"

"About 10 years. Needed my vacation home to be somewhere warm. Complete opposite of D.C." Elannah nods as she pulls her legs up onto the seat. "So where are you living?"

"My favorite house would have to be the one in St. Louis. Overall, I've lived there for 15 years, but on my own in this place for 3," she tells his as she fiddles with her rings a little bit before continuing. "An apartment in L.A. mainly used to be near my label and recording studio. And my "sane land" as I like to call it, my little one two floor home in New Hampshire." She looks over her shoulder to Dave who seems pretty amused. "What about you big guy?"

"Mansion of sorts in Washington, D.C. and my beach front home in Miami. Pretty low key I guess you could say."

"I honestly wouldn't expect that out of you." Dave shrugs and leans his head back against the seat. "But I must say it's an attractive quality," she adds with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks, babe -- I guess. I would have bought one out in California, but Ang wouldn't allow it." He runs his hand up and down her arm as she takes off her hat and tosses it onto her purse next to her feet. "El, that was kind of pointless," he states, as she turns back to him with her eyebrow raised. "We're here."

She groans before leaning forward and grabbing her hat and purse as the limo stops in front of a large white beach front house. The driver runs around and opens the doors for them, as Dave steps out first. He puts his hand inside the limo for Elannah. She smiles and takes it as she steps out of the limo.

Their driver takes their bags out and carries them up to the front door for them. Dave unlocks the front door as Elly walks in, pulling her bags behind her. She places them at the bottom of the stairs, and leans back against the wall and looks around the front hall, before saying, "Dave, this place is gorgeous."

"I can't take the credit for designing, but thanks," he replies as she smiles warmly in his direction as he places his bads next to hers and walks towards her. He stands in front of her with a smirk plastered across his face as he places his hands on her hips. Elly's smile brightens before he leans down and pecks her softly on the lips. "You can look around while I bring our bags upstairs and then we can get ready for tonight."

"You mean, then we can call my stylists and have them come over here to help me get ready?" Dave shrugs and slowly nods and she walks out of the front hall into the family room.

* * *

"Lannah, you ready yet?" 

"David, shut up!" She smiles in the mirror as she fixes her demin jeans with the magenta Playboy bunny logo on the back pocket. On top, she has a long black halter top, with a light magenta shade belt across the bottom.

She checks out her hair and make up one more time before smiling in the direction of her hair and make-up stylists. Elly's hair is curled to show off the several different colors in her hair, with smokey eyes, bronzer and chunky eyelashes which show off her beautiful sea green eyes. Elly steps out of the bathroom as Dave's jaw drops in awe. "You look amazing, El."

"Thanks." She smiles brightly, showing off her glossy natural pink shaded lips as he smirks back at her. "Ready?"

Dave pulls himself together as he smirks. "Yeah," he says as she lets him out of the master bedroom as she checks him out from behind; how perfect those black dress pants fit his lower body as the gray dress shirt he's sporting on top sets the outfit on fire. Elly bites her lower lip as she follows Dave downstairs.

* * *

Elannah can deel her heart beat fasten as Dave places his hand on the small of her back. She smiles into the sea of flashing camera bulbs. She smiles brighter as she can feel Dave tightern his grip on her waist as the flashes continue. 

Her publicist tells them to continue down the orange carpet as Elly flashes one last smile in the photographer's direction. She removes Dave's hand from her back and slips her hand into his. They continue towards the entrance and see fans packed up around the securrity wall. They walk over and sign a few autographs and take pictures with some of them, before entering the club, Spite, after their first public appearance together.

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

What do you guys n girls think? Please please please review XD

**Update Song:** "Stranded" Plumb  
**Update Sightings: **the news  
**Update Food/Drink: **none /coke  
**Update Mood:** tired  
**Update Date & Time:** 7/10/2006 / 10.43 am

-Lys aka Heart2Handgun


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:** Dave/Elannah  
**Author's Note: **pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Elannah and anyone you don't recognize.**  
Thank You's:  
**_None :(

* * *

_

**Chapter Three  
"Not My Fault"

* * *

**"David, I know." Elannah switches her cell phone in her hand, careful not to ruin her new French manicure. "I'm pissed about it as well, but there's nothing we can do about it." 

She rolls her eyes as her manicurist continues to work on her right hand. "Dave, stop acting like this." She plays with the gum in her mouth a little bit as she listens to her boyfriend on the other end. "You're acting like this was my fault but it wasn't." She rests her elbow on the arm rest, and slowly leans her head more towards it, holding her Sidekick in between her hand and ear.

"David Michael, please just stop." She lets out a frustrated sigh as a small bubble of bubble gum escapes her lips. "My video shoot wasn't supposed to be until next week, but they had to move it to this week because of the weather. So, it's not my fault."

She looks over at her best friend and assistant, Jamie, and rolls her eyes. "I know Davey. I really wanted to see you too, but we can't. We'll deal," she says as Dave continues complaining on the other line. "I get that we haven't seen each other in about 2 weeks, but that's the business we're in. I've gotta go. By Dave." She slowly bites her lip. "Love you too," she mutters before hanging up her cell phone and tossing it in her lap, before giving the manicurist her other hand.

Jamie raises her eyebrow as Elly shakes her head. "I understand where he's coming from; it was the exact same with Joey, but he doesn't need to take it out on my." She leans her head back against the headrests. "This isn't my fault, so I don't know why he's getting pissed at me."

"He just wants to see you, Lan," Jamie, a medium height, medium build twenty-four year old woman, simply states.

"I know, but I have a career, one that I can't blow off at the drop of the hat to fly out to San Diego and be with Dave. Of all things, I'm not blowing off my video shoot, for the last single off of this album." She continues to play with the gum in her mouth. "He has more free time that I do, so why doesn't _he _come to see _me_?" Jamie shrugs as Lannah closes her eyes.

* * *

"Hey Lan, it's Randy. Dave told me you two had a small disagreement. Just wanted to check on you. Call me back when you get this. Love ya, sis." Lannah places the phone down on the center console in the car after she listened to the message Randy left while she was at lunch with Jamie.

She turns the CD player down a little bit, as she reaches over and grabs her cell phone ear piece and microphone. She slips the earpiece in before plugging it into the phone. Elly grabs the phone and dials Randy's number, before placing the phone in her lap, listening to the ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Rans." She can hear a lot of noise on his end of the phone. "Is this a bad time?"

"Nah, Just hanging out with the guys at the hotel."

"I can just call you back later if you want," she says as she turns onto a side street on her way back to the hotel.

"No, Lan, it's fine. Let me go outside," he says as she starts drumming a little on the steering wheel while driving. She waits a minute on the phone as she reaches a red light. "Okay, so what happened with you and Dave earlier."

"I had to call him and tell him I couldn't fly out tomorrow and he got all pissy. And then threw a bitch fit which rivals those of Paul's," she states as she hears Randy laughing a little on his line.

"Thing is, he just wants to see you, Lannah."

She lets out a sigh as the light turns green, and her black Avalanche starts driving down the street again. "I wanna see him too, but there's nothing I can do about that." She eases her SUV around a small corner as she rolls her window down a little bit. "I can't change the weather, Rans. The video director decided on a part outside, my label now wants it by next Tuesday and all I fucking want is sleep and to see my boyfriend and my best friend," she says as she feels tears slowly coming to her eyes.

"Then take some time off, Ellah."

"I wish it was that easy, Randy, but I can't. You guys might be able to cuz you have a show on Tuesday and then one or two things for the rest of the week. I don't ever stop," she cries as she looks in her rearview mirror and sees two black SUVs following her, the same ones that followed her from the hotel to the nail salon, to the cafe for lunch, and now here.

"Lan, I know. I'll talk to Dave and have him call you in the morning." She turns into the parking lot of the hotel, and sees the two cars following behind her still. Elannah lets out a frustrated sigh as she shuts her car off. "What's up, Lannah?"

"Fucking two paparazzi are following me. Actually have been for about 5 hours today. I might be interesting, but I'm not _that_ interesting." She leans her head back against the head rest. "Hey Rands, is there any way you can fly out here, to New York, tomorrow?"

She bites her lower lip a little as she waits for a response. "I probably can. Why? What's wrong, Elly?"

"I just need to talk to you." Elannah chokes back tears as she looks in her mirrors and sees the SUVs parked "unsuspiciously" in the corner of the parking lot, both with their windows down.

"Sure. I'll call the airlines now and get a flight. I'll call you back tonight with the details."

"You're too good to me. I'll talk to you later, I have to make a bee-line for my hotel room. Love ya, Rans."

"Love ya too, sis."

* * *

**Chapter Done.**

Yup, two chapters in one day, in about an hour and a half loll.. I have 9, almost 10 chapters of this written out, so I figured I give you guys two chapters today. Now, PLEAAAAAAASE REVIEW!

**Update Song:** "Ex's and Oh's" Atreyu  
**Update Sightings:** nada  
**Update Food/Drink: **none / coke  
**Update Mood:** tired  
**Update Date & Time:** 7/10/2006 / 10.43 am

-Lys a.k.a. Heart2Handgun


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:** Dave/Elannah  
**Author's Note: **pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Elannah and anyone you don't recognize.**  
Thank You's:  
**_seanlover123124:_ thank ya hun

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter Four  
"Endure"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I'll be in a few minutes, I just need a cigarette first." After a roll of her eyes, Jamie nods and walks into the studio as Elannah pulls her hood over her head and leans against the brick wall of the building. Jamie walks inside, leaving Elannah alone out in the sunlight.

She slips down onto the ground and pulls out her pack of Camels from her purse. She removes the lighter from the plastic wrapper on the package, and take a cigarette out. Lannah places it to her lips and lights it, only before tossing her lighter and the extra cigarettes back into her purse. She takes the cigarette away from her lips and rests her head back against the wall, closing her eyes on impact. "Elly."

Lannah reopens her eyes and sees Randy walking towards her. She smiles up at him as he reaches her, blocking the sunlight so she can see him. He stands to her side and takes a seat next to her on the ground. "Hey Rans."

"How's my big music star?" She scoffs at his comment and shakes her head.

"Not looking forward to the next how ever many hours of this day." She closes her eyes again before placing the cigarette back to her lips to take another drag. "Thanks for coming out here, Randy. It means a lot to me."

"No problem. I told you Lan, wherever and whenever you need me, I'll be there."

Her head slowly tilts towards him as she places his on his shoulder. He slips his arm around her and holds her close to him, running his hand, subconsciously, up and down her arm. A small smiles crosses her lips before replying, "I'm serious, it means a lot to come all this way."

"It's nothin'. Plus, I'd do anything for my favorite girl."

"You hang out with Cena way too much, y'know that." She leans her head a bit forward and lets her bangs fall out from behind her ears, as she takes another drag. "I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend who you could be showering with the love you give me."

Randy leans his head back against the wall. "The girl I want has a boyfriend," he explained, "one who doesn't deserve her."

Elly goes to reply, but Jamie walks out. "Lan, they want to get you in there for hair and make up. Hey Randy."

"Hey Jamie." Elly takes a final drag of her Camel before tossing it onto the ground, only for Jamie to step on it to put it out. She leans forward so Randy can get up, which he does, and helps her to her feet. She wipes her hands over her ass to get any tiny rocks off of her jeans before walking into the building with Jamie and Randy.

Ellah is rushed straight into the hair and make up room, which leaves Randy with Jamie. "So, Elannah," she looks up at her make up artist with a smile on her face, "I hear Randy's here with you." Lannah nods, and tries to figure out where the conversation's going. "Aren't you dating Dave?"

"I am, but Randy's my best friend and I needed him to come out for someone to talk to." The make up artist smiles and nods as Elly goes into a deep though, 'What did Randy mean by that? Who could that girl be?'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ellah, you look beautiful." A slight tint of red flourishes in her cheeks as she smiles at Randy, before tussling her hair to loosen the curls. Clad in a black and white pleated tank top, mainly black but outlined in white, and cut off with white below her breasts, for only a line and the bottom is black, with a short faded jean shirt with white knee high boots that have black stripes down the side.

"Thanks, Rans."

"Lannah, please come here so we can go over this part. Randy, you can come and watch." Lannah rolls her eyes and heads over to the director and Jamie, as they go over the performance scene, with Lannah in a black performance block, on a white and black make shift stage, and her band behind her. She smiles at 'her guys' before taking her spot behind the microphone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

About sixteen hours later, a performance bit, and two sets outside later, Lannah rests her head against Randy's chest and lets out a deep sigh, followed by a yawn. "Tired, Lan."

"Exhausted doesn't even cover how I'm feeling." She closes her eyes as Randy runs his hands up and down her back to try to warm her up. "I just want this day to be over with."

"This is your last set-up, be happy about that much."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's also just about midnight, my feet are throbbing, I'm starting to lose my voice, and I'm about to pass out."

Randy reaches next to him, onto the refreshments table and grabs a Monster Energy drink. He pops it open and gives it to Lannah who tries to smile as a thank you. She takes a few small sips and places her head back against Randy. "Help any?"

"It will in about 10 minutes." Randy wraps his arm around Ellah as she tries to get comfy in a standing position, leaning against Randy. "Wanna grab something after this? My treat.. Room service or something."

"Of course it's your treat, you don't have to pay your room service bill." She shrugs lightly before turning to look at the crew work on the set. "Sure."

"Miss Agnello, we need you back over here." A quick 'oh joy' can be heard mumbled from Elly as she takes another sip of her drink before handing it to Randy. She slips off her sweatshirt and thrusts that at him as well.

Randy places a kiss to her forehead as she smiles and walks to the set up; a bridge downtown, with Elly leaning against it. Her make up artist runs over to fix her make up a little bit, as the stylist fixes her outfit, an off white, form fitting, tunic shirt that goes past her waist, with a dark brown belt holding it at the waist, and a pair of skinny jeans underneath, and black stiletto boots. The lights are so bright, to make it look like a day time set, that she has to shield her eyes to see Randy smirking at her. She shakes her head and glares back in his direction.

"Set... And action." The background chords of her new song, "Endure" play through the speakers of the stereo as she gets ready to sing. Fake rain, but real water, just sprained down on her with a hose shot up into the air, falls around her, making her shiver on contact.

_Questions drip from my umbrella  
Shadows hang over me _

Stand here, waiting  
I know the sky will break  
And bleed it's light  
And kiss my face with mercy

I'll endure the rain  
I will wait an hour more  
Not sure if I'll see anything  
Can I wait here anymore  
I'll endure the rain  
I will wait an hour more  
Not sure if I'll see anything  
Can I wait here any longer

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Elannah slides the card key through the swipe on her door as she and Randy walk into her room. Elly places her duffle bag down on the floor by the closet as Randy takes a seat at the table, a room service menu in hand. "Lan, what'cha want?"

"Just the chicken finger dinner, or whatever the fuck it is. And a root beer." She smirks over at him through the darkness as she turns the lights in the room on. Elannah turns around and reaches into her suitcase and grabs black pajama shorts with pink flames and a black tank top out. She changes quickly before Randy can notice what's she's doing.

She walks over to the bed and lays down diagonally on her stomach. After Randy places the order, he walks over towards her and takes a seat next to her on the bed. The way she's laying, Randy takes a few seconds to just watch her. She's flat on her stomach, splitting the bed in half practically, in a diagonal form, with her head turned to the side away from Randy, with her now dry, natural straight hair engulfing the area around her head.

Randy places a hand on her shoulders as she slowly stirs awake but relaxes when she remembers it's Randy. He places his other hand on her other shoulder and starts massaging her shoulders and neck. He slips down her bra and tank top straps and continues the massage. Lan slowly opens her eyes as a smile cross her lips.

She sits up a bit on the bed which in turn stops Randy. She slips her tank top off, and reaches behind to unclip her bra. Ellah slips her arms out of the straps and lets it fall to either side of her. "Lan?"

"Just needed to be more comfortable." He nods and places his hands back on her shoulders as Elly puts her head back down on the mattress. She closes her eyes with the same smile on her face. He slowly moves his hands down to her back and starts working on that, mainly her lower back. A soft moan escapes her lips, which makes Randy slowly freeze up.

A knock could be head at the door as Randy jumps up and walks towards the door. He lets out a deep breath before opening the door for the room service.

When he pushes the cart to Ellah, he sees her on her cell phone. "I know Dave, but you wanted me to call you when I got in. And we didn't even start the last set 'til almost quarter past 12, this time. I'll explain it all to you tomorrow, so you can go out since it's 12 there and 3 here, and Randy just got our room service. Have fun, be safe...Uh huh.. Love you too. Bye." She hangs her phone up and tosses it towards the general direction of the pillows as Randy lets out another sigh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter Done.**

Sooooooo sorry it took FOREVER to get this chapter up. I kept saying I would, and then I always got sidetracked. I promise I'll stop that from now on. XD To any loyal readers, or new ones, I love new readers, PLEASE review.

**Update Song:** "Sweet Kisses" Jessica Simpson  
**Update Sightings:** nothing  
**Update Food/Drink: **none / sprite  
**Update Mood:** sore, tired, sick AGAIN :( but like realllllly sick this time  
**Update Date & Time:** 11/04/06 -- 11.23 PM

-AJ a.k.a. Heart2Handgun


End file.
